They All Find Out
by icydroplets
Summary: Working with detectives and forensic scientists made keeping secrets a little harder. DL. Complete.
1. Introduction

**Series:** They All Find Out  
**Title:** Prologue  
**Summary:** _Working with detectives and forensic scientists made keeping secrets a little harder._  
**A/N:** While trying to write a new fic, I had an idea stick in my mind. Eventually, one fic turned into a few, all of which will take place at a different point in our favourite couple's relationship. As the title of this series of fics suggests, each will be about a time when their co-workers suspect that something is going on.

There is reference to my fic "Here For You" in the first sentence or two. This is a very short intro, more will be up soon, once I work out a few problems.

* * *

It was three months after that night at Lindsay's apartment. Three months since they had both finally come to their senses and realized their feelings for one another.

At first, they started out slow. They both cared for each other, but didn't want to risk their friendship by going too fast. They would try to see each other after work, meeting for coffee or a drink. If they couldn't, they would talk on the phone before going to bed. They eventually started going out to dinners and movies, ending the night before things went too far; a quick kiss before they parted ways. But soon, the quick kisses turned into more passionate ones, and the nights ended later and later each time. After two months together, they finally gave into their desires, in a night neither would ever forget.

During all this, they kept their budding romance to themselves. A new relationship was hard enough without the prying eyes of others. They tried their best to hide it, but at times it was difficult.

It was hardest when they worked cases together. They would tease each other, each knowing what buttons to push. When standing close together over a microscope, Danny would be sure to whisper in her ear as he moved past, watching as shivers went down her spine. When sitting at their opposite facing desks, her legs were just long enough to trail her foot up his leg, hidden behind the wide legs of the desk. She would look up from her computer to see him desperately trying to concentrate, but failing miserably.

These occurrences and more like them went unnoticed by those around them. Or, so they thought. Working with detectives and forensic scientists made keeping secrets a little harder.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? I'm addicted to reviews! 


	2. Couldn't Be

Thank you so much for the reviews! I _suck_ at returning them, but they all really mean a lot to me! Thanks again!

**Title:** Couldn't Be  
**Summary:** _"You know Messer," Flack started. "I'm beginning to think there's something you're not telling me."_  
**A/N:** Takes place 4 months into their relationship. (I think that in this part, and the ones that follow, some characters might be acting a bit out-of-character (just a pre-warning I guess ) )

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Flack called down the hall, sprinting to catch up to him. "I got a favour to ask ya."

"Why don't I like the sounds of that?" Danny joked.

"I think you'll like this. Tonight, you and me, and two gorgeous girls."

"I don't know Flack, you're not really my type."

"Very funny." Flack laughed. "But seriously, I met this girl and she needs someone to go out with her friend, so I naturally thought of you."

"As flattered as I am, I can't."

"You're kidding! Come on, these girls are hot, whatever you have planned can wait, right?"

Danny shook his head. "Sorry man, but I can't. Got plans I can't break."

Flack looked over at his friend. He had never in the past turned down the possibility of a date with a good looking girl. This was just one of the changes that he had noticed in the past months. He didn't go out as often, and whenever Flack made a comment about a woman, it seemed to barely register with him.

"You know Messer," Flack started. "I'm beginning to think there's something you're not telling me."

"Why would you think that?" Danny asked, avoiding Flack's eyes.

"I don't know, but there's something different about you lately."

Danny looked up. "Don't really know what ya mean."

"Well, there's something up and I'm beginning to think it's got something to do with a woman. When was the last time you passed up a chance for a hot date? Is there a girl in your life you're not telling me about?"

Danny laughed a bit. "I have to get these results to Mac. Have fun with those girls tonight."

Danny turned the corner and headed towards Mac's office. Flack smiled to himself. Danny hadn't denied or admitted anything, but Flack was beginning to draw his own conclusions.

* * *

Lindsay sat up quickly, disoriented. The loud sound of a cell phone had brought her out of her peaceful slumber. She felt Danny move beside her. She reached over to the nightstand, picking up the phone. About to answer it, she stopped, letting her eyes focus, noticing it wasn't her cell. She handed the phone to Danny, lying back down in bed.

"Messer." He said, answering the phone. Lindsay curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Danny, it's Mac. Sorry to wake you, but we've got a multiple homicide, and we're going to need the whole team."

"Alright...ok, I'll be there soon." He said, mentally noting the location. He flipped his phone shut, rubbing his eyes.

"Expect a call in a few minutes."

"What a way to wake up." Lindsay yawned. Sure enough, the sound of Lindsay's cell could be heard a few seconds later. She answered, and nodded along as Mac explained the situation.

"I'm on my way." She said, flipping the phone shut. Both lay in bed, not moving.

"We should have gone to bed earlier last night." Lindsay said.

"Yeah…but it was worth it, don't ya think?" Danny joked. Lindsay moved so she was leaning on her elbow, facing him.

"Most definitely…" she said, kissing him slowly. Danny pulled her closer, so she was now on top of him. She pulled away a few minutes later. "We better get going…"

Danny groaned. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Flack had just finished interviewing a witness as he saw the two of them arrive. This wasn't the first time they had rode together, Flack noted.

"Morning." Flack said, a little bitterness residing in his voice. "Nice wake up call, huh?"

"I take it your date went well last night…" Danny joked.

"It _was_ going great, until work butted in." he said. A smile spread across his face. "You don't know what you missed Messer."

"Hot date?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh yeah." Flack said, smile on his face. "So, you two rode together?" he asked, brow furrowing a bit.

"Yeah, I picked Lindsay up on the way." Danny said. "So, what do we got?"

"Five dead bodies, all male. This man over here found them while he was searching through the garbage this morning. The others are already here."

"Let's get started." Lindsay said, as her and Danny made their way over to the others. Flack hung back, thinking to himself. Didn't Lindsay live on the other side of town? Then, a thought hit him.

He knew Danny thought Lindsay was attractive and sure, he flirted with her quite a bit. But he was beginning to think there was something more to it then just that. They rode to crime scenes together and he would see them leave together often. He always saw them together at work, even when they weren't working cases together, standing close and laughing to each other. He hadn't put the pieces together before, until now.

"Couldn't be…" he said to himself, shaking his head, laughing at the thought. There was no way that those two were involved…right?

* * *

Reviews, pretty please! Next part will be up soon! 


	3. All Smiles

Thanks again for the reviews!

**Title:** All Smiles  
**Summary:** _Mac was trained to read people, and these two, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, had it bad for one another._  
**A/N:** Takes place 5 months into their relationship.

* * *

**All Smiles**

Stella entered Mac's office, a folder in her hand. She had just left the trace lab where Adam had finally solved the mystery of the substance found on their victim. Mac was sitting at his desk. He looked up when he saw her enter.

"Stella," he said. "Are those the trace results?"

"Yep. Our vic had substantial amounts of cornstarch on him." Stella said, handing him the folder, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Cornstarch." Mac repeated. "Strange." He leaned back in his chair, thinking about the results and looked out into the hallway. His mind wandered, however, when he fixed his eyes on two of his CSI's. Danny and Lindsay were standing together in deep conversation. In the past few months, he had noticed a change in the two. Mac was trained to read people, and these two, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, had it bad for one another.

Since the day Lindsay had started, he knew Danny had taken an interest in her. Mac had to admit that he was first concerned. Relationships between co-workers weren't against the rules, but generally frowned upon. Too many times had it ended badly, creating a very awkward work environment. But his concern had faltered in the past few months, when he saw how well they got along and worked together.

Stella noticed that Mac was distracted and followed his gaze. She smiled and turned back to Mac.

"Do you think there is something going on with them?"

Mac seemed unfazed by the question and simply nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Stella said, thinking for a minute. "How long do you think it's been going on?"

"Awhile." Mac said. "They're good for each other." Stella nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when they'll tell us." Stella thought. "No offence to them, but they don't do the best job hiding it." She laughed.

Mac laughed too. "They'll tell us when they're ready. Let's just hope everything works out for the best." Mac turned his attention back to the case folder in front of him. "Now where could out vic have picked up cornstarch? Especially this large of an amount."

* * *

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course. So you're still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Now that would just ruin the surprise, wouldn't it Montana?"

Danny and Lindsay were in the hallway of the labs, having just finished talking about a case. They had finally found the killer, and Flack was on the way to pick him up. All that needed to be done now was paperwork.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Not even a hint?"

'All you need to know is to dress nice."

Lindsay crossed her arms in front of her. "You know how much I hate being surprised, right?"

"Nah, you love it." Danny laughed. "So, I'll pick you up at 8?"

Lindsay nodded. "Can't wait."

Danny went to move by Lindsay, but stopped so he was able to whisper in her ear.

"There may just be a little pre-surprise in your locker."

Lindsay turned to watch him walk away. She smiled to herself, and quickly walked to the locker room. Once inside, she went over to her locker, opening it slowly. Inside she found a beautiful, red corsage. Lindsay's smile grew wider. It was stunning. And she knew the perfect dress to go with it.

* * *

Stella had left Mac's office and was in the break room, drinking her coffee. Lindsay walked in a few minutes later, not noticing Stella sitting at the table. She had a distant expression on her face and Stella could tell she was lost in her thoughts. Normally, she would have been concerned, but the smile on Lindsay's face told her everything was more then ok.

"You seem happy." Stella said, slightly startling Lindsay. Stella laughed. "You know, come to think of it, there's barely a time when I don't see you with a smile plastered across your face lately." Stella realized. "It's nice to see."

"Really?" Lindsay said, surprised. "I didn't noticed." She laughed nervously.

Stella studied her co-worker. Ever since Lindsay had arrived in New York, Stella had got along with her. Being the only other female in their team, they became close quickly. She knew that there was something up with her friend.

"I know that kind of smile, too. Would this have anything to do with a guy?"

Lindsay looked away, colour slowly rising to her cheeks.

"So it is." Stella said, getting up from her chair, bringing her cup to the sink. "Anyone I know?"

"Um, no, no-one you know."

Stella had her reservations as to whether Lindsay was telling the truth at the moment, but she didn't want to be nosy. Stella nodded.

"Well, if he's making you this happy, I hope to get to meet him soon." She said, patting Lindsay on the shoulder. She smiled and headed out of the room, leaving Lindsay to her thoughts of Danny and their plans for the evening.

* * *

"I heard you solved your case." Mac said, coming up to Danny's desk, where he was working on paper work. "Good job."

"Thanks Mac. It wasn't too complicated, pretty open and shut."

"Well, you still did good. You and Lindsay," Mac said, noticing Danny look up from his computer at the mention of her name. "You two work well together."

"She's a smart girl." Danny said simply. _"She's also beautiful, funny, amazing…"_ Danny thought. He could think of a million other good things to say about her.

Mac nodded, a smile on his face. "She is. And you're a smart man, Danny."

Danny looked up and gave Mac a quizzing look. Mac merely smiled some more, and turned to leave the room. Before leaving, he turned back.

"Just be careful."

Danny watched where Mac had just left, leaning back in his chair. He smiled to himself, turning back to his work. He and Lindsay both knew that hiding anything from Mac was damn near impossible, and apparently, they were right.

* * *

What did Danny have planned for Lindsay? I'll leave that up to your imagination. I know, I suck! 


	4. Hiding Places

Thanks again for the reviews! I wasn't going to post this fic until later today, but my friends from the city are coming up _way_ earlier then I had thought. So I figured I should post it this morning. This is actually the first fic I wrote in the series, the one that started it all I guess . Hope you enjoy.

**Title:** Hiding Places  
**Summary:** _"Well, this supply closet is much better then the bottom of the stairwell, don't cha think?"_  
**A/N:** Takes place 6 months into their relationship.

* * *

"Hey Montana!" Danny called down the hall. Lindsay, who had just came out of the break room stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "I've got the DNA results."

As Danny came up to her, they started walking in stride. "We're looking for a family member. A brother or father, to be more exact."

"There's no record of any siblings, and his father has been dead for 6 years, so…"

"His real father is alive and well." Danny said, finishing her sentence. "Hawkes is cross referencing all our other evidence, trying to find any connections."

Lindsay nodded. She had been following Danny's lead while walking, and realized they were heading in the opposite direction of the lab where Hawkes was, where she assumed they were heading.

"Isn't the lab…" she started, only to be interrupted by Danny.

"We got a little pit stop to make first." He said, turning the corner, leading to a supply closet. In a quick move, Danny had opened the door, pulled Lindsay in and locked it.

As soon as they were in, his lips crashed onto hers. Slightly caught off guard, Lindsay fell backwards, hitting the shelf behind her. She quickly recovered, bringing her hands up around Danny's neck. They broke free a few minutes later to catch their breath.

"You know…" Lindsay started, still holding Danny close. "We're going to have to stop doing this at work. For one, we are running out of hiding places."

Danny laughed, and looked around. "Well, this supply closet is much better then the bottom of the stairwell, don't cha think?"

"Yes, but we are also way more likely to get caught here."

"That's what makes it exciting." He said quietly, kissing her again. Since they had begun seeing each other, Danny had been making a habit of pulling her into random rooms and cubby spaces. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, and she had to admit she got a bit of a thrill out of it. But on several occurrences, they had almost been caught. She didn't want to get that type of reputation in the lab.

They both froze when the door knob shook. Someone was trying to get in. They looked at each other, neither moving, expressions of fear on their faces. They heard footsteps moving farther from the door, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should really get back to work anyway," Lindsay said. "Hawkes will be wondering where we are."

Danny nodded, giving Lindsay another kiss before heading to the door. He listened against it, and slowly unlocked it, peeking out a crack. He moved aside, letting Lindsay go out first. It was a system they had perfected. Lindsay would leave first, and Danny would head out 3 minutes after. By this time, anyone who had seen Lindsay leave would most likely be gone. After Lindsay had left, he moved over to the shelf that she had backed into and quickly put the supplies back that had fell down.

He came into the lab a few minutes later, putting on his lab coat as he entered. Hawkes and Lindsay were looking through the mountain of evidence that was on the table in front of them.

"Hey," Hawkes said, looking up from the fingerprints he was studying. "The things on the left are ones we've already looked through, and didn't find anything."

"Alright," Danny said, picking up a scarf. He brought over a magnifying glass, studying the tear that was on it. He quickly stole a glance over at Lindsay. She caught his gaze, and quickly diverted her eyes, a blush rising to her already slightly flushed cheeks. Danny smiled to himself.

"I need to get some more print dust." Hawkes said suddenly. The look between his two colleagues didn't go unnoticed by him. He started out of the room, stopping when he was behind Danny and Lindsay. He leaned in slightly closer to them.

"The supply closet was locked before. Weird, isn't it?" he said in an amused and knowing tone. He smiled to himself as he moved out of the room. As he was almost out the door, he turned. "By the way, there is some black powder on the back of your shirt Lindsay."

The couple exchanged looks. It didn't take a genius to figure out the underlying meaning of Hawkes' statement. Lindsay took off her lab coat, straining her head to try and see her back. Sure enough, there was print dust on her pink top. Hawkes must have seen it when she walked in. Danny and Lindsay both smiled, and went back to the evidence. Perhaps they should rethink their new hiding place…

* * *

Reviews would be lovely The final part should be up sometime tomorrow, depending on my work schedule. 


	5. No Denying

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a weird schedule at work this weekend and wasn't able to post it earlier. This is the final chapter of the series, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Title:** No Denying  
**Summary:** _They walked down the hall together, but this time different then any before._  
**A/N:** Takes place 6 months into their relationship.

* * *

"Drowning." Lindsay stated. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Sid said.

"He was found on dry land, in the middle of Central Park." Lindsay thought for a second. "So someone drowned him, then brought him there."

"It appears so." Sid replied. He moved over to the chart, noting his findings. "So…how are things between you and Danny?"

Lindsay looked up from the spot she had been staring at on the table. "Uh…pardon?"

"You and Danny. How's that going?" Sid repeated, still looking at his chart. When he didn't get a response, he looked up to meet Lindsay's confused and shocked expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lindsay said, her voice rather unsure.

"Well aren't you two…I mean, it's obvious to anyone within 20 feet of you…" he said, laughing slightly.

"We aren't…I mean, we're just friends…"

Sid slowly nodded. "Oh, I see. My mistake, I guess."

Lindsay herself nodded, very uncomfortable with the situation she was presently in. Both turned their attention back to the victim in front of them.

"Umm, I found a black fibre in his teeth, sent it up to Adam."

"Ok. I'll go check on that now." Lindsay said, quickly leaving the morgue. Sid watched her leave and smiled to himself.

"_Just friends_…sure…" he said, laughing to himself.

* * *

On her way to the trace lab, Lindsay saw Danny entering the locker room. She quickly made her way in to meet him.

"Danny," she said, entering the room. She quickly scanned the room to make sure they were alone. "We need to talk."

Danny hated that sentence. It never meant anything good.

"What's up?" he asked slowly.

"Hammerback knows."

"What? How?" Danny said, slightly surprised. "Nah, how could he?"

"I don't know…he just does. He asked me how things were between us." She said, motioning between herself and Danny.

"We barely spend any time around him together, he couldn't."

"He's perceptive. He knew you had a crush on me." She pointed out.

Danny laughed. "Hey, I wasn't the only one who had a-"

Lindsay cut him off. "I know, I know, but it's just…maybe we haven't been hiding this as well as we thought. I mean, Hawkes must know and now Sid. The others have probably picked up on it by now."

Danny thought for a moment, and nodded. "We have been a bit clumsier lately, haven't we?" he said, referring to the supply closet incident.

"Do you think that it's time we just come out with it?" Lindsay said.

"Well," Danny said, moving closer to her, putting his arms around her waist. "It sucks not being able to let the world know what a beautiful girl I'm with."

"Such a charmer, Messer." Lindsay replied.

"I try my best." Danny laughed. "So, no more hiding?"

"No more hiding."

"Good." He said, kissing her. He pulled back, pushing a ringlet of hair out of her face. "Now, how do we tell them exactly?"

Lindsay thought for a second. "Well, since they all seem to have their suspicions, why don't we let them figure it out. We just stop pretending that nothing is going on."

Danny nodded. "I like the sounds of that plan."

Lindsay gave him another quick kiss. "I have to go check with Adam. I'll see ya in a bit."

* * *

At the end of his shift, Danny was in the locker room, sitting on a bench, waiting for Lindsay. They had plans to watch a movie and have dinner at his place that night. Lindsay came in a few minutes later, looking exhausted. She headed straight for her locker.

"This case is so frustrating!" she said. "All the evidence is leading to nowhere." She let out a long sigh in frustration. Danny moved over behind her, rubbing her shoulders. This was something he would always do when a case got to her. Lindsay leaned back into him.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to tonight. I just need to relax."

Danny kissed the nape of her neck. "Let's head out."

Lindsay nodded, grabbed her things from her locker. Once in the hallway, Danny put his arm around the small of her back. Lindsay leaned in a bit closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. They walked down the hall together, but this time different then any before.

They passed Mac's office, where he and Stella we discussing a case. Both looked up as they saw them pass, exchanged smiles, and went back to their file. They passed Hawkes, Flack and Adam, who were talking about the latest baseball game. The men stopped when they saw their friends coming towards them.

"See you guys tomorrow." Danny said, nodding.

"Bye." Lindsay said, giving them a small wave. The couple smiled to themselves as they made their way to the elevator.

"I knew it." Flack said as the doors closed. Hawkes laughed beside him.

"We all did, man."

* * *

The end.

The ending was rather low key, I guess, but I hope you all liked it!

Reviews and feedback please!


End file.
